Jenny et le Docteur
by USBHardDrive
Summary: Traduction de la fanfiction de braveboy89. Jenny en a marre d'être ignorée. Contient du lemon.


Ça a commencé le jour de l'Horreur Cramoisie. Un baiser me décida.

Quand il est sorti de ce tube complètement guéri et sexy comme jamais, mon cœur fit un bond.

Quand il redressa son nœud papillon et se pavana, je savais que je l'aimais.

Quand il attrapa ma tête avec ses mains minces et m'embrassa, je savais ce que je devais faire pour lui faire l'amour.

C'était vraiment facile, se faufiler dans son TARDIS et me cacher jusqu'à ce que sa connaissance, Clara, aille se coucher. Même si ç'aurait été intéressant, je ne pense pas que ce fût temps pour elle de nous rejoindre, moi et le Docteur, dans ce que j'avais prévu.

Je souris, lorsqu'il se tenait devant les contrôles de son cher TARDIS. Un peu plus de temps, mais je ne pouvais plus attendre. Son dos en face de moi, je marchais silencieusement, sur la pointe des pieds, avant de me lancer sur lui, le faisant tomber et écrasant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je bloquais mes bras autour de sa tête, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir résister à mon étreinte. Sans aucun espace entre nous, je pouvais déjà sentir son érection lentement grandissante.

Je décidai que mes mains devaient être ailleurs. Je lâchai les mains du Docteur et mis les miennes autour de son cou. Maintenant libre, il mis ses mains autour de mon cul et me tint fort, comme si j'essaierais de m'enfuir. Détachant ses lèvres des miennes, il commença une phrase, « C'est ma première fois — ». Sa phrase se transforma assez rapidement en un gémissement, quand je saisis la bosse maintenant évidente. « Chut. », susurrais-je, finissant la phrase avec une nouvelle pression.

Alors, le docteur fit quelque chose que je ne l'avais jamais vu faire, il perdit son calme. D'un grognement, il nous renversa, le mettant au dessus et m'embrassa brutalement. Avec ses longs doigts, il déchira mon costume de combat serré jusqu'au bas du torse. Heureusement pour lui, les soutien-gorge ne sont pas très commun d'où je viens, mes seins étaient donc visibles.

Il plongea vers mon cou, mordillant mon cou et descendant lentement. Amenant sa langue près de mes seins libres, il commença à sucer mes tétons, jusqu'à les amener à l'érection. À propos d'érection, la sienne commençait à être vraiment impressionnante, toujours cachée et retenue par sa prison. Même si j'étais parfaitement satisfaite d'avoir mes mains autour de son cou, je me suis dit que je le négligeais … Et il portait encore trop de vêtements.

Je descendis mes mains vers son torse, déboutonnant sa chemise, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'arracha, libérant mes tétons de leur emprise. Il commença à enlever le nœud papillon, mais une nouvelle pression sur son entrejambe l'arrêta. Je massais son entrejambe, en descendant ma main toujours plus bas, m'arrêtant cette fois sur sa taille. En attaquant sa bouche avec ma langue, je baissais son pantalon jusqu'au genou. Apparemment, le concept de sous-vêtements était inconnu aux Seigneurs du Temps, car son érection jaillit immédiatement.

Comme il est probablement évident de par mon apparence, ce n'était pas ma première fois. Pourtant, ma première pensée était si le pénis plutôt gros du Docteur allait rentrer, puisqu'il avait à la fois une circonférence importante et une taille incroyable. Heureusement, j'ai fait quelque chose de très différent. En poussant sa tête, je me suis fait glissé sur son corps à présent entièrement nu. Ma tête était à présent au dessus de sa bite. Je l'ai attrapé à deux mains, l'ai ratissé avec mes ongles, provoquant un grognement aigu de l'homme sur le sol, son corps s'étendant comme pour s'échapper d'une douce agonie. Je sentais déjà un orgasme grandissant, à travers le durcissement de ses couilles, lorsque je commençai à pomper les parties ne pouvant pas tenir dans ma bouche. Peu importe à quelle point il rentrait dans ma gorge, il y a avait toujours quelques centimètres qui dépassait. Combien de temps cela a duré, je ne suis pas sûre, mais son orgasme arriva, envoyant un flot de sperme dans ma gorge qui remplit mon estomac et ma bouche. Me retirant avec un « pop » audible, je me relevais jusqu'à être au niveau de sa tête, pendant qu'il était allongé, essoufflé.

Cherchant à continuer, je commença à sucer son torse. Je me sentais plutôt déçu de toujours porter les vêtements de la partie inférieure de mon corps. Je pouvais sentir sa bite contre mes vêtements, encore en érection. Comme s'il lisait mes pensées, le Docteur arracha le cuir de mon corps et s'enfonça en moi sans avertissement.

Il m'élargissait à chaque coup de rein qu'il donnait, s'enfonçant profondément en moi, pour se retirer rapidement après, me faisant sentir un vide. Remuant avec un mouvement de va-et-vient, j'étais poussé vers le sol du TARDIS de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'il accélérait. Je sentais l'orgasme monter au fur et à mesure, quand soudain il arriva, me traversant le corps entier et faisant resserrer mes parois intérieures contre le pénis du Docteur. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre.

C'est alors que le Docteur cassa sa routine, quand il s'enfonça plus profondément qu'avant, me remplissant de son sperme. Les jets de sperme rentraient dans mon ventre et continuait de me remplir, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrase sur moi. Nous étions là, haletant, sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix derrière nous se fasse entendre.

« Eh bien, c'était intéressant » dit Clara, sur les marches.


End file.
